Please Dont Go
by Finchel7Puckleberry
Summary: Set a few days after graduation. Besed on song by Mike Posner. Quinn and Puck come to realization of their felling about one another but is it too late? Will the be together or loose each other. Two shot. Read and Review


***Lexipuckerman14 writes* **

The end of an era changes things, changs people. People grow closer and others gow apart. So as graduaton at McKinley came Puck and Quinn grew closer. They have been closensince the birth of their daugter Beth but have become even more since they realized they would miss each other. Not that either would dare to say that but you could tell. So the day after graduation Quinn threw a party. The last one for all the graduating New Direction members.

"Rach have you seen Puck?" Quinn asked.

"You didn't hear? He got a cheap flight so he's leaving for California today."

"When?" Quinn asked not caring if it sounded like she cared. She loved him, possibly wanted to marry him and she was losing her chance.

"Umm..." Rachel said looking at her watch. "Plane leaves at two. It's one thirty-seven." Quinn ignored whatever else she said. She ran to the door, grabbed her phone and keys and got to her car. Her mom had bought her a new one for graduation after the accident wrecked her other one.

"Hey, you've reached Puck. I either can't get to the phone right now or I dont want to talk to you. You know what to do..." Puck's voicemail said. He always picked up for her. There must hav been a reason he didnt tell her he was leaving. But what? She rushed to the airport in record time. She had exactly twelve minutes until his plane left.

"Mam, where's your ticket?" The lady asked.

"I need to tell someone on a plane to California something. Please I'll pay later, just let me go." Quinn practically begged.

"What do you need to tell this person?"

"That I love him." She could tell she wasnt getting anywhere so she pulled a Rachel. She started crying. "I'm pregnant and I can't let him leave. I don't want my baby growing up without a father."

"Alright, give this to the ticket person. Now go! Do what you need." The lady said handing Quinm some type of pass.

"Thank you." She said running. She was glad she had years of Cheerio workouts. She got to his terminal and didnt see anyone.

"Two minutes until flight eight takes off." The loud speaker said. _'Flight 8, Beth's birthday is Une eighth. Puck must have thougt that was some kind of sign.' _Quinn thought. Quinn pushed past people and ran onto the plane. There were people yelling after her but she ignored them. She was on a mission. She finally saw him ahoving his suitcase in the over head. He didnt see her at first but when he did he smiled huge.

"Quinn! What the hell are you doing here?" He said as she walked closer to him.

"I need to tell you something." She said slightly out of breath.

"What? I'm listening."

"I love you. I always have and I always will. So PLEASE DON'T GO. I'll miss you way too much."

"I love you too. Come with me."

"What about Yale? I got a full scholarship. I can't turn that down." She said shocked.

"Then I'll come with you." He smiled. He stepped foward, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. A pure fireworks kiss. There was an array of aww's from the other passengars.

"Mam, I'm afraid you need to get off this plane." A flight attendant said coming up to Quinn.

"You know, I was hoping you would do something like this. Tell me not to go and say you love me. I've been waiting for the right time, and now is as good as any. Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?" Puck asked getting down on one knee and taking out his grandmother's ring. She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Of course I will." She smiled. He put the ring on her finger and got a dirty look from the flight attendant.

"Come one babe, we have to go home and pack for Yale. How did you get on the plane anyway?" He said putting his arm around her and getting his luggage.

"I told them I was prengnant." She said giggling.

"Are you?" He said in a worried tone.

"No, but if were not safe I might be after tonight." Quinn said hoping he would catch on. He said.

"I love you." He smiled at her. Looking right into her bright green eyes.

"Always." She said.

**Author's Note: hope you liked it. Please REVIEW:)**


End file.
